The light in the dark heart
by Santanababy
Summary: I know that this has been done a million times. But what if after Snow and Charming's wedding Regina went missing without a trace? Emma grew up as a princess, but with a twist. And most importantly what happens when Emma tires to find "The Evil Queen"…read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Princess Emma please do pay attention" said the old scholar Mr. Hamming to the young princess who looked far away. This had happened ever so often and Mr. Hamming her personal teacher could do nothing to make her pay attention.

"Why MUST I know about all of the royal families Mr. Hamming, it's terribly boring." the princess said Still not looking at him, but out of the window.

"Princess Emma we are done with your father's side of the family and all that relates to him. Now we start on your mothers" said Mr. Hamming in his steady boring voice.

Emma released a sigh and looked at the old dusty books and the family tree. She gasped as she turned the page and saw the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Yes that is the face of a monster. That's The Evil Queen" said Mr. Hamming when he realized what Emma was looking at.

'_Monster, but she is beautiful' _Emma thought _'how can a perfect being as her be evil'_

She knew that Mr. Hamming had started talking again but shewasn't listening, she was too busy staring at the beauty's eyes.

The only words Mr. Hamming said that she caught was "_Still alive_"

'_I'll find you' _Emma thought as she once again got lost in the eyes of the former queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkshadow-lord: yes the rest of the chapters will be longer, it was just to see if people liked where I am going with this.

_Nearly 18 years before._

"I won't allow you to go down there, it's to dangerous" said King James to his wife

"It's also dangerous NOT doing anything, James, my love I just want to talk to him" snow white tried to reason with her husband.

"Fine, but I'm going with you and we are leaving as soon as you've gotten your answer" said the king finally giving up after the many fights they had been through because of the very same topic.

Once they had arrived to the cave prison that held "The dark one" also known as Rumpelstiltskin.

"Ahh Queen _Snow white_ and King _Charming_" the way he spat out the words like they were venom left no doubt of his great loathing for the royal pair. "Came to see old humble me, how _kind _of you"

"And what do I spy with my little eye? It appears that the Queen isn't as innocent as we all thought" said Rumpelstiltskin, smirking as he openly stared at Snow's pregnant belly.

"You bastard, how dare you insult your Queen" said James reaching for his sword, but Snow stopped him.

"Rumpelstiltskin we are here to ask you a…" Snow started but was quickly cut off

"Favor? Yes I know. Protection against the Evil Queen, but I don't do favors dearey, I make deals. So my _Queen_, want to make a deal?" He said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"This is a bad idea Snow, let's just go home" James said, he didn't trust Rumpelstiltskin's so called deals.

"Yes" Snow said as if she hadn't heard James "I want protection for me,my child and my kingdom, no harm shall come to them"

"What's her name?" Rumpelstiltskin asked

"Emma" Snow answered truthfully and simply

"No middle name?" Rumpelstiltskin continued pressing

"No" Snow answered again very simply

Rumpelstiltskin smiled an evil smile "Then that shall be my payment. For a spell that will, with no side effects protect you, your husband, your child and your kingdom. Let me choose her middle name"

"For all that the only thing you want in return is to choose the middle name?" asked James still not trusting or believing Rumpelstiltskin.

"With all due respect my King, the middle name is a very powerful thing, so yes let me choose the princess' middle name and you all shall be protected" Rumpelstiltskin answered

"Deal" Snow said as she let out a hard breath

"Goodie, the princess shall be named Emma Swan"

"Swan?" Snow asked

"Yes now you have protection of the kingdom, yourself and your son" said Rumpelstiltskin

"Son? Be we are having a daughter" Snow said confused

"Ahh didn't the blue Fairy tell you, you are having twins my Queen. A boy and girl"

"But are you only protecting our son then" asked James

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner" Rumpelstiltskin said with a shit eating grin

"But the deal was…" Snow nervously started but once again was cut off

"Yes my Queen, the deal was a spell that would protect yourself, your kingdom and out of my good heart the King, and you CHILD. I never said which one" Rumpelstiltskin the smirk never leaving his lips

"But again out of the kindness of my heart, I will give the princess a gift" he said and paused "on her 18th birthday she shall…

So what did you guys think?

And what do you think I should call her brother?

And more importantly what is Rumpelstiltskin's "gift"to Emma?


	3. Chapter 3

"_But again out of the kindness of my heart, I will give the princess a gift" he said and paused "on her 18__th__ birthday she shall…_

**_~~0~~_**

"Wait, you know what? I'm not going to tell you" Rumpelstiltskin said "but mark my words, if the princess is the youngest born, then this gift shall lead the road to her destiny, but you must allow her to follow her heart. For though your son will be a great king, _she_ shall defeat the greatest evil, and the world will never have seen a better Queen. No offence Snow White."

"We are leaving NOW" said James in a no-nonsense tone. And the Queen didn't argue.

**~~0~~**

**3 months later**

"Come on my Queen, you can do it, just PUSH!" said the royal mid-wife who was attending the birth of the prince and princess. "My Queen the head is out. I just need two more BIG pushes"

"AHHHHG!" Snow White screamed in agony as she pushed "JAMES, I hate you!"

Just as she had said that they heard a tiny cry, and all anger disappeared from Snow's face

"Congratulations my Queen, it's a boy" said the mid-wife

"No, the gift, Rumpelstiltskin's gift to Em.." she was cut off by the pain in her lower body telling her that Emma indeed wanted out now.

15 minutes and a WHOLE lot of pushing later.

"Why isn't she crying?" asked Snow with panic in her voice "Why is she that color?"

The mid-wife looked from the princess' purple-blue body to the Queens face.

"I am sorry my Queen, but the princess is still-born"

**(A/N I could be evil and end it here. But no I'll be kind to you)**

"No, no, no, no. I don't believe you, give me my baby, NOW" Snow shrieked

The old mid-wife looked at one of the maids, who gave the Queen the young prince.

"Not my son you fool, I want my daughter" she said to the young scared maiden.

"I am sorry my Queen, but I can't allow it" said the mid-wife as she placed the princess down in the baby pink crib. "I'll clean her up and prepare a coffin." With that the mid-wife and the maids left.

The Queen sat in her bed with her son, her only child in her arms and cried. King James had been out hunting when her water broke and couldn't be reached.

Her eyes were closed but the tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

She never saw the shadow that crept in the window still and over to the crib where Emma was.

Neither did she see the tender fingers that softly traced the princess 'cheek. Or the lips that pressed a kiss to her forehead, and most importantly, she didn't see the silver necklace with a swan on it that, as soon as placed onto the princess' neck slowly disappeared. Just as the person that gave her the necklace.

She did however hear the cry that escaped the young girl's lips.

With a loud bang the door opened and in ran King James.

"Snow Eleanor told me tha…" hi trailed off when he saw his wife, carrying his son in her arms and looking down on her crying, and very alive daughter.

~~0~~

So…

Who do you think the person that brought Emma to live is?

Leave a comment and let me know what you think.

Ps. I can't decide if I should name the prince Emmett or Edmund, what do you think?

And a special thank you to **kath9567** for informing me that I put up the wrong chapter. Therefor I will let her choose the prince's name.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT READ IT'S ABOUT FF

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry it took so long but I had finals, the LAST one is tomorrow so I'll soon upload again. **

Present time.

"Father I don't understand, why can't I get sword fighting lessons like Ed has" Princess Emma Swan asked for the million and 21st time.

"Because you are a princess Emma, you take History, language, sewing, etiquette and ballroom classes. Your brother takes care of the fighting and hunting" King James answered for the million and 21st time

"You are such a HYPOGRID dad. You and mom met because she was a thief" said Emma trying in vain to reason with her father.

"Emma, a no is a no, now go help your mother with the preparations for you and your brother birthday ball" said King James firmly to his only daughter.

Just as her father left. Edmund walked out from behind the statue, where he had been hiding.

"That went well" he said ironically

"I don't get him. He won't allow me to do anything. He is treading me like I'm a china doll" said Emma as she took off the pink dress that her mother made her wear (link on my account side). When she had the dress of and now were wearing the leather pants and leather top that she wore underneath, her brother threw her a sword. The two of them had been practicing ever since his practice started. He wanted his little sister to be able to defend herself.

"You do know that mother and father will try to find you a husband at the ball, right?" asked Ed

"Yes I know. Wait aren't they trying to find you a wife as well?" replied Emma

"No, you see dear sister. At the ball I'll announce my engagement to Princess Melody" said Ed with a goofy smile

"WHAT. Why didn't you tell me that you were fooling around with Queen Ariel and King Eric's daughter?" asked Emma getting a bit angry at her brother.

"Emma don't be mad, we wanted to know if it would last" said Ed trying to calm down his Oh-so-quick-to-temper- sister.

"Will it?" asked Emma

Ed smiled down at his 5 ft. 5 sister, they may be twins but he was towering her, with his 6ft 2.

"I really hope it will, I've never felt this way before. I's like flying, but falling at the same time…I can't even begin to describe it" said Ed "what about you, when are you going to find your prince?"

"I'm not" stated Emma simply

"Come on, believe in love a little" he said, trying to get through his sisters emotional walls.

Emma pointed her sword towards Edmund, "I. Won't. Find. A. Prince" she said slowly, as if talking to a child. Edmund picked up his own sword and the started training.

After about an hour of training she realized that she had forgotten all about helping her mother prepare for the ball, so she had to fix her hair, put on her dress and pretend that she hadn't just been sweating like a pig.


	6. Chapter 6

**The light in the dark heart.**

"You want me to wear THAT!" Emma cried at her mother, Queen Snow white

"What's wrong with it?" defended Snow

"What's NOT wrong with it? Look at it!" she nearly shouted looking in the mirror at the big pink ball gown1

"Then what about this" said the Queen holding out another poufy pink gown2

"No, why can't I just wear something normal" said Emma getting very frustrated after 3 hours of trying on gowns.

"Remember this?" asked Snow, holding out a lovely light pink gown3

"Yes" said Emma with a small smile" I wore that on my 14th birthday. "Mom, do I HAVE to wear a dress?" asked Emma I her best pleading little girl voice.

"Emma" said Snow letting out a breath "you are a pr-"

But she was cut off "a Princess, yes I know, I mean how could I forget when I'm constantly reminded" said Emma now clearly angry.

"Emma" started her mother but was once again cut off "I don't want to be a princess. I want to travel, experience the world." She said "find love" the last part she whispered so that her mother didn't hear it.

"Emma, the life of a princess from her birth is well-defined, she must humbly serve her country, play the parts she's been assigned, she guards the hopes of her country, weak and mighty, rich and poor." said Snow slowly to her daughter.

"But you got to be free mom" said Emma looking up at her mother, Emma was the smallest in the family, and then came her mother, her father and then the freakishly tall Edmund.

"Only because I was on the run from my step-mother" snapped Snow

"Tell me about her" said Emma "Tell me about Queen Regina and I will wear ANY dress you choose for the ball tonight"

Snow thought about it for a few seconds, why did Emma want to hear about the evil Queen? But none the less she took the deal.

"Okay, I first met Regina when I was out riding…" She continued the story up till the evil Queens disappearance.

~0~

The ball was boring as usual and was passed with forcing laughter, faking smile, insincere conversations with the nobles, the only fun came when the King and Queen announced the engagement of their son, Crown Prince Edmund of the enchanted land and princess Melody of the seaside.

There were only a minute till the clock struck midnight, then she were 18, then she would leave, to travel. No one could stop her.

DING, DING sounded the clock eleven times.

DING.

On the final stroke of the clock Emma felt a pushing at her chest, the guests gasped in shock and fear as a black mist came around her.

Emma could hear the panic spreading and her name being called, but she couldn't see a thing.

The next thing she knew she is looking up at her mother and the guests.

'How did I get down here' thought Emma. She opened her mouth to say something, but the only sound that left her lips was a loud Quacking sound.

She looked down at herself and panicked when she saw the body of a large bird, a swan.

She quickly looked up at her mother who was yelling at the guard, the fairies, anyone to do something.

Emma then made a decision that would change her life, she spread her new wings and with a not so graceful take off she flew up and out of an open window, without looking back.

~0~

She flew and flew till she reached a lake fare from the castle, there she with less grace that an elephant in a glass cage landed on the ground and laid her head down on her feathers and fell asleep.

"Miss?" she was woken by an elderly man's voice. When she opened her eyes she saw him standing bend slightly over her.

"Yes" she said, that was when it hit her, she weren't a swan anymore!

"Are you okay? And if a may ask why are you so very naked?" said the old man with a grim smirk

Emma quickly looked down at herself, only to see that she were indeed as naked as the day she was born. She quickly covered herself with her hands.

"Here" said the man handing her a pair of pants, a long, big men's shirt, and a pair of worn out boots.

"My wife and I live not far from here, she said to give you this" he explained with his back turned to Emma as she put on the clothes.

"Thank you for the clothes" said Emma as he turned around

"You're welcome, a young lady like you should be more careful out here, this is near the evil Queens cave" said the man with a shiver.

"The evil Queens cave?" asked Emma

"Yes, it's rumored that a cures is put on the queen, she is in an enchanted glass coffin like the one Queen snow white was in, it is in some cave near here, and only a true loves kiss can wake her, but you see the Queen doesn't have a true love, for she has no heart and therefor she can't love." Said the man "well I better get home before my wife gets worried" with that he turned and left Emma there with her thoughts.

"I'm going to find you Regina, I promise" Emma said out loud as she started walking further in to the forest.

~0~

On top of a small hill stood the old man, who slowly transformed in to no other than Rumpelstiltskin.

"Yes" he said" My plan will play out perfectly"…

~0~

**Yes the speech Snow gives Emma is from the Disney movie Mulan 2 and from the song "I wanna be like other girls" I don't own it I just thought that it was fitting. **

**Check out the dresses that has numbers on my account.**

**Love XXX**


End file.
